Ours
by qunnyv19
Summary: Rose diam, tangannya terkepal, bibirnya terkunci rapat. Dia tahu seorang Malfoy memang biasanya lebih banyak omong daripada bertindak, tapi setidaknya dia tahu Scorpius berbeda.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters**: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley.  
**Warning:** Typo(s). Oneshot. Disarankan membaca 'Coffee', 'Execution', dan 'Tea'. Tapi kalau dibaca sungguh-sungguh bakal ngerti kok.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Ours .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

For: Belva. Hope you like it!

* * *

Semua kejadian ini awalnya hanya karena beberapa cangkir kopi, eksekusi di The Burrow, dan pada akhirnya, segelas teh yang diminum Rose pada saat mereka berlibur bersama.

Scorpius-bedebah-pucat-pirang-menyebalkan-Malfoy, lebih tepatnya itu adalah julukan Rose Weasley kepadanya saat tahun ketiga mereka di Hogwarts, masih melotot; matanya hampir keluar kalau saja ayahnya yang waras segera menyenggol anaknya. "Buka," bisiknya.

Perawakannya masih sama seperti yang dulu, jangkung, berkulit pucat, dan kepalanya yang hampir plontos masih membujuk anaknya untuk membuka selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi digenggamannya.

"Scorpius," kali ini terdengar lebih mengancam daripada membujuk, "buka."

"Baik." Telan ludah. Pikirannya agak kacau. Jangan-jangan ucapannya waktu itu: _'Rose, kalau aku punya kesempatan makan malam bersama keluarga Weasley lagi, aku akan melamarmu' _sampai ke telinga Ronald Weasley, calon-ayah-mertua yang hatinya susah didapatkan dari eksekusi bertahun-tahun yang lalu?

Maksudnya … oke, dia akan melamar Rose, tapi tidak _malam ini_. Ujung jarinya bergetar menyentuh lipatan kertas, sementara sepasang mata ayahnya masih mengawasi pergerakan anaknya. _Merlin_, Scorpius membatin, _salahku apa._

Dia tidak punya persiapan sama sekali, dan dia baru sembilan belas tahun. Ujung-ujungnya pernikahan. Dia masih … astaga.

Ketiga kalinya, dan sekarang Draco Lucius Malfoy sudah kehabisan stok kesabaran. "Scorpius, buka saja."

Scorpius menghela napas. Dengan hati-hati, dia membuka. Dia yakin ini dari keluarga Weasley, tapi, _please_, jangan undangan untuk makan malam—

Draco baru saja mau membuka mulut lagi ketika Scorpius buru-buru membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

_Scorpius Malfoy,_

_Kami akan sangat merasa terhormat apabila kau ingin menghadiri acara makan malam bersama keluarga besar Weasley malam ini, pukul tujuh tepat._

_P.S: Kau boleh membawa Mr. Malfoy dan Mrs. Malfoy._

_Sincerely,  
Ronald Weasley._

Scorpius, dengan spontan, berteriak: "Bohong!" sementara ayahnya langsung menjitak kepalanya, "di mana sikap santunmu sebagai keluarga Malfoy?"

Masih dalam diam, dahinya berkerut. Mana mungkin Ronald Weasley akan menulis surat _sesopan_ ini padanya? Dia yakin, yang menulis ini setidaknya Hermione Weasley, atau … surat jahilnya sepupu-sepupu Rose. Tidak, tidak. Tulisannya lebih rapi daripada remaja-remaja bandel itu.

"Ini seperti tulisannya Grang—Weasley."

_Benar, 'kan_, kali ini Scorpius menyeringai dalam hati. Mana mungkin Ronald Weasley bisa berbaik hati padanya seperti itu. Dan masalahnya … dia nggak punya rencana untuk melamar Rose malam ini. Astaga. Kalau Ronald Weasley tahu sumpahnya pada waktu mereka liburan musim panas tahun lalu, entah dicap pemuda apa dia.

Scorpius berani mengucapkan demikian karena dia jarang-jarang diundang makan malam bersama keluarga Weasley. Biasanya setahun atau dua tahun sekali, karena lebih sering keluarganya yang mengundang keluarga Rose. Tapi ini…

"Aku ikut," cerocos ayahnya. Scorpius mengutuk. Lebih sulit lagi kalau begini caranya. Dan dia berbisik, takut-takut ibunya mengintip di celah pintu atau menguping di balik daun pintu kamarnya, "kita akan mengajak Mum?"

Draco melirik jam yang berada di kamar leluasa milik anaknya, dan jarum pendek menunjukkan angka empat sementara jarum panjang menunjukkan angka sembilan tepat.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Draco, sepasang matanya memicing ke anaknya yang sudah melangkah mundur teratur. "Scorpius Malfoy, apa ada yang kausembunyikan?"

"Tidak, tidak," balas Scorpius sambil mengeluarkan senyum canggung _terbaiknya_, "tentu saja aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa. Emm, mungkin aku harus keluar dulu untuk membeli sesuatu," lanjut Scorpius sementara jantungnya sudah bertalu-talu. Cincin. Dia panik. Kalau mau cincin berkualitas bagus, harusnya dia pesan dulu.

"Scorpius, aku menguasai Legilimency dengan baik."

Scorpius kalang kabut. Dia tidak menguasai Occlumency dengan baik. Jadi dia takluk, dia tunduk, dan dengan takut-takut, mengatakan semuanya pada Draco Malfoy.

Apapun hasilnya, akan dia terima dengan tangisan pasrah.

"Oh," jawab Draco kalem. Scorpius tidak tahu jawabannya akan _sebaik_ itu. "Aku rasa Astoria tahu di mana toko yang menjual cincin berkualitas baik dan berstandar Malfoy."

Scorpius mangap dengan tidak elitnya, sampai akhirnya sedetik kemudian dia menutup mulutnya supaya tidak melakukan hal-hal memalukan lagi di depan ayahnya yang serba kaku dan perfeksionis. "Dad, sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku kawin muda?"

"Ya."

"Dad, serius?"

Draco Malfoy melenggang pergi. Scorpius bergeming di tempat.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang," tutur Ron, "dia tidak akan datang, Hermione. Dan Rose, tolong ubah sifat pacarmu yang menjengkelkan itu."

Telinga Rose mencuat naik ketika mendengar perkataan menusuk dari ayahnya. "Dad, dia tidak menjengkelkan. Dia _pasti_ datang. Hanya karena dia tidak membalas surat itu, tidak mungkin dia tidak datang—ya kan, Mum?"

Rose mencari-cari dukungan. Mereka semua sedang minum teh di taman belakang The Burrow—ya, karena anggota keluarga yang membludak, The Burrow diperluas terutama pekarangannya, agar bisa dijadikan tempat bermain atau tempat minum teh.

"Ya—Ron, jangan selalu berprasangka buruk seperti itu. Masa kau tidak ingat pengorbanan Scorpius waktu eksekusi bertahun-tahun yang lalu?"

Ron mengernyit tak senang. Masih saja ada yang menjanggal di otak dan hatinya. Keluarga Malfoy akan menjadi menantunya, cepat atau lambat. Dan Ron masih tidak tahu apa yang membuat hubungan mereka seawet ini—_well_, bukannya Ron menyumpahi Rose dan Scorpius cepat putus atau bagaimana…

Malfoy. Bayangkan, Malfoy. Bagaimanapun juga Malfoy sempat menjadi musuh abadi Weasley beberapa dekade lamanya, dan tidak lama lagi, dia berbesanan dengan Malfoy.

Tak urung mulutnya langsung berkoar ketika mendengar curhatan Rose kepada ibunya, bahwa Scorpius berkata akan melamarnya kalau dia mendapat undangan makan malam bersama keluarga Weasley. Ron langsung menyambar perkamen, tinta, alat tulis lainnya ketika Hermione menghentikannya. Hermione yang akan menulis undangan itu sendiri, karena istrinya yakin, undangan Ron kali ini tidak akan lebih baik dari undangan 'eksekusi' beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kali itu The Burrow tidak terlalu ramai. Tentu saja setelah kepergian Arthur empat tahun lalu dan disusul Molly tiga tahun kemudian karena faktor umur, The Burrow berkurang penghuninya. Belum lagi Bill dan Fleur yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di Prancis, serta Fleur yang ingin anak-anaknya untuk bertemu kakek-neneknya, yang lagi-lagi mengurangi penghuni The Burrow.

Charlie masih ada beberapa urusan, dan Percy tidak bisa menghadiri makan malam hari itu. George dan Angelina, beserta anak-anaknya, mengurusi Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes yang makin terkenal saja. Yang tersisa? Keluarga Potter.

Kemudian celetukan iseng James Potter memperkeruh suasana, "bagaimana kalau Scorpy datang tetapi tidak melamarmu, Rosie?"

Rose diam, tangannya terkepal, bibirnya terkunci rapat. Dia tahu seorang Malfoy memang biasanya lebih banyak omong daripada bertindak, tapi setidaknya dia tahu Scorpius berbeda. Jahat sekali kalau saudara-saudaranya masih tidak percaya kepada keputusan dia untuk terus bersama Scorpius Malfoy sampai akhir.

* * *

"Selamat malam…"

Scorpius menatap ke dalam, dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah The Burrow yang tidak seramai biasanya. Bagus. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu gugup sampai acara puncak, di mana dia harus melamar Rose dan tidak mengingkari sumpahnya. Diam-diam dia mengecek lagi saku jasnya, takut-takut cincin yang berada di dalamnya sudah hilang.

"Selamat malam." Ron berdiri di dekat pintu, memerhatikan Scorpius dari atas sampai bawah. Formal, rapi, dan seperti ingin menghadiri acara pesta-pesta mewah yang akan dihadiri Malfoy seperti biasanya, padahal hanya makan malam. Dan sepertinya dia tidak heran dengan kedatangan kedua senior Malfoy pada malam ini.

"Silakan masuk," sambut Hermione ramah, mendelik kepada suaminya yang seperti tidak punya sopan santun. Dia menggeser tubuh Ron dengan paksaan sehingga ketiga Malfoy bisa masuk ke dalam The Burrow. Draco dan Astoria tersenyum seperlunya, dan ketika Hermione mulai berbasa-basi lagi, mereka semua sudah duduk di meja makan.

Keluarga Malfoy tidak tahu siapa yang memasak hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan, tapi menurut mereka, itu semua terlihat lezat dan aromanya sampai ke hidung. Astoria mengklarifikasi semuanya; _Shake and Shimmy Pork Chops_, _Cheesy Gnocchi Casserole_, _Chicken and Mushrooms with Couscous_, dan sisanya tidak terlalu dia kenali karena dia sendiri tidak hobi memasak dan lebih suka meminta Peri Rumah yang melakukannya.

… dan ketika Astoria menyibakkan rambutnya dengan anggun ke belakang telinga, keping matanya menangkap segelas air putih untuk masing-masing orang. Oho, tidak masalah walaupun biasanya dia minum anggur.

"Jadi," kata Harry, ketara sekali ingin beramah-tamah, walaupun tentu saja dia tulus menyambut mantan musuhnya di sini, berbeda dengan Ron yang ingin muntah di tempat, "ada kendala ketika berangkat ke sini?"

"Tidak," jawab Draco Malfoy singkat. Lalu Scorpius menyela. "Kami menggunakan Apparation."

Harry mengangguk. Ronald Weasley berdeham dengan kencang saat Scorpius dan Rose berkomunikasi lewat mata. Hermione menatapnya tak senang. James kali ini terlalu diam, mungkin tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari yang penting dan spesial untuk sepupunya. Albus dan Lily ikut menatap sembari meneteskan air liur karena makanan lezat sudah di hadapan mata.

Ron berdeham lagi ketika Scorpius membuka mulut. Astoria, dengan tenang dan anggun, mulai melirik Draco yang kebingungan dengan tingkah laku pria rambut merah itu. Hei, hei, mereka itu sepasang kekasih dan seharusnya sudah disetujui tetapi kenapa—

"Baiklah." Hermione mengambil jalur aman. Keadaannya menjadi canggung dan tidak harmonis. Kemudian dia mulai mengisyaratkan semuanya untuk makan. Hugo, yang daritadi tidak ada kabarnya, menyenggol kaki kakaknya yang sedang sibuk memainkan tangan di bawah meja. Kemudian dia berbisik, "aku tak sabar apa yang terjadi kalau dia benar-benar melamarmu."

Rose menginjak kaki Hugo dengan sengaja.

* * *

Banyolan James Potter dan Hugo Weasley disambut dengan gelak tawa keluarga Potter dan Weasley, terkecuali Rose yang hanya menanggapi sepatah dua kata. Scorpius ikut menanggapi, tetapi itu jarang-jarang. Draco dan istrinya ingin merespon dengan sinis, tetapi mereka sadar ini rumah orang, dan tentunya kebiasaan mereka untuk berbicara saat makan malam sangat berbeda dengan keluarga Malfoy.

"Hahaha!"

"Lalu kura-kura itu—" Suara decapan daging menyusul. Mereka semua mengobrol dengan riang.

"Ya, ya?"

Mereka tertawa bahagia sampai tak menyadari kalau Albus Potter terbatuk-batuk karena tertawa terlalu banyak, tersedak airnya, dan sebagian tumpah di lantai dekat meja makan, tetapi tidak ada yang melihat. Dia putuskan akan membereskan tumpahan air itu kalau kunjungan keluarga Malfoy sudah selesai, karena tongkat sihirnya berada di lantai atas.

Scorpius gelagapan saat makan malam sudah mencapai puncak. Piring-piring sudah hampir kosong semua, dan lagi-lagi tangannya meraba cincin yang berada di saku jasnya. Masih ada. Tanpa sadar, dia menghela napas lega.

Tetapi kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama. Sebentar lagi dia harus melamar Rose, sementara yang bersangkutan lebih memikirkan nasib yang akan dia jalani kalau Scorpius tidak melamarnya hari ini. Sebenarnya ini masalah janji, dan sebagai lelaki yang bisa dipercaya harusnya Scorpius tidak menjilat lidah sendiri. Tapi…

"Rose," panggil Scorpius di seberang meja, sementara yang lain langsung berhenti berbicara. Draco mendelik pada Scorpius, karena menurutnya sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Dia punya pengalaman melamar wanita, tahu? Scorpius harus diajari tata krama untuk melamar, kalau begitu.

"Ya?"

Scorpius melirik keji kepada semua yang langsung berhenti berbicara, apalagi kepada James Potter. Dia langsung pura-pura serius makan.

"Tidak jadi," katanya kalem. Dia kembali menyantap dagingnya yang berada di setengah piringnya. Penonton kecewa. Draco lega.

Ron berdeham, tahu kekecewaan anaknya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia malah berharap bocah berambut pirang itu—_well_, sebenarnya dia bukan bocah lagi—tidak melamar Rose. Sungguh. Bukannya apa, hanya saja membayangkan untuk menjalin keluarga dengan Malfoy…

Ron ingin muntah. Dia izin ke toilet. Hermione mengernyit heran tetapi hanya mengangguk.

Calon mertuanya telah pergi. Scorpius menancapkan mata pada punggung Ron, dan ketika pria itu benar-benar melewati hidungnya, dia memanggil Rose sekali lagi.

"Rose."

Semuanya berhenti. Scorpius mengerang. Ayolah … dia butuh waktu berdua. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Baiklah." Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya. Dia berdeham, mungkin ketularan Ron. Kemudian dia mulai membuka mulut. "Rose…"

Rose berkeringat dingin. Dia mengangguk. Tampilannya hari ini menggunakan gaun sederhana dan rambut yang diikat satu, menyisakan sebagian kecil di bagian wajah. Dia menggigit bibirnya, menautkan kedua jarinya di bawah meja, kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Aku…"

Saat itulah yang menegangkan—Scorpius berdiri dari duduknya, membalikkan garpu dan sendok di atas piring dengan sopan, menghampiri Rose dan tersenyum menawan. Semuanya menyaksikan, berpasang mata terpancang pada Scorpius yang berdiri dan Rose yang duduk dan tersipu malu-malu. Scorpius mulai mengeluarkan kotak cincin. Kemudian inilah yang terjadi:

Ron keluar dari kamar mandi, membersihkan mulut menggunakan tisu, membuang tisu tersebut menggunakan tongkat sihir. Melihat Scorpius yang sudah berada di hadapan anaknya, dia jalan dengan tergesa-gesa, memelesetkan dirinya sendiri karena tumpahan air yang disebabkan oleh Al, menubruk Scorpius sampai terjatuh di pangkuan Rose.

BRUK!

Belum, belum selesai. Scorpius panik karena kotak cincin yang berada di tangannya kini terbang melayang entah ke mana, membuat dia langsung menegakkan diri karena dirinya tidak sopan yang berada di pangkuan Rose—_padahal sih enak_—dan buru-buru menelanjangi meja makan dan sekitarnya untuk mencari kotak cincin beledu itu.

Rose meringis, bukan karena kepala pirang Scorpius yang berada di pangkuannya, tetapi karena ayahnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di depan keluarga Potter dan Malfoy. Sebisa mungkin mereka semua menahan tawa agar terlihat sopan, tapi pada akhirnya tawa Hugo Weasley meledak, membuat ayahnya mencak-mencak dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menumpahkan air. Al dikutuk.

Scorpius kini sudah berhasil berdiri dengan baik. Dia membantu calon mertuanya untuk berdiri. Uluran tangannya diterima, tapi dengan ocehan-entah-apa yang menurut Scorpius pastilah sinis.

"Scorpius?" Rose mendelik menatap ayahnya. Dia tahu, ini gara-gara ayahnya sendiri yang tidak bisa setuju dirinya menjadi pasangan seorang Malfoy. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

—walaupun dia kasihan juga, sih. Toh, dia juga menatap khawatir pada ayahnya.

"Dad?"

"Ya, ya, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Ron. Dia merapikan kemejanya yang kusut karena terjatuh tadi. Scorpius menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan.

Kemudian dia ingat kotak cincinnya yang melayang entah ke mana.

James Potter nyengir jahil. Dia menatap cengiran itu, kemudian matanya beralih pada sepasang tangan James yang melambaikan kotak cincin. Scorpius segera meraba-raba sakunya, kali ini untuk mencari tongkat sihir agar bisa mengambil barang berharga tersebut tanpa harus melakukan perebutan cincin.

Nyatanya, nyatanya, _nyatanya_…

Dia terlambat untuk itu. James melemparkan kotak cincin itu, entah ke mana lagi, dan sepasang matanya menelusuri jejak-jejak pelemparan kotak itu. Satu, dua, tiga, masih di udara, dan hitungan kelima, kotak itu jatuh—

PLUNG!

Ke dalam segelas air putih tak berdosa. Di sana kotaknya, tenggelam di segelas air putih milik siapa dia tidak tahu. Setelah diselidiki, gelas itu miliknya sendiri.

Scorpius mangap. Al dan Hugo melongo. Lily cengo. James cengengesan. Keluarga Malfoy tak berdaya, diam sambil mengomeli anaknya dalam hati. Hermione berusaha mencari tongkat sihir untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Rose mingkem. Hidung Ron kembang-kempis. Keluarga Potter takjub. Ginny segera menjewer anaknya yang bandel untuk segera duduk lagi ke tempat duduknya.

Scorpius berjalan dengan cepat (tidak mau berlari, takut ada kekacauan yang terjadi lagi) menatap kotak cincin itu nyut-nyutan di kepala, dan akhirnya berhasil mengangkat segelas air yang isinya terdapat sesuatu yang istimewa.

Tongkat sihir. Mana tongkat sihirnya—

Scorpius meraba saku jasnya. Dia membawa segelas air itu, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat sihirnya, mengeluarkan kotak tersebut di hadapan Rose, mengeringkan kotak tersebut seperti semula, dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Scorpius berlutut, menggenggam Rose dengan satu tangan, berusaha tidak memedulikan kekacauan yang baru dibereskan Hermione. Isi kotak tersebut melayang di hadapan mereka berdua.

Cincin platina dengan lekuk yang unik; lengkung bak tarian sehelai selendang, bermuara pada mata cincin yang tertata dari rangkaian _diamond_ besar di tengah, serta dikitari deretan _diamond_ kecil-kecil yang membentuk kelopak-kelopak mawar. Betul. Ini dia cincin yang sudah dibelinya dengan kepepet tadi sore.

Scorpius menelan ludah.

"_Will you marry me?"_

Rose menutup matanya sendiri, seakan tidak percaya kalau Scorpius benar-benar melamarnya. Ron sedikit takjub dengan cincin yang dipersembahkan Scorpius, dan jujur saja, Ron menyukai bentuknya yang menyerupai mawar. Hermione terkagum-kagum sampai menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Yang lainnya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'waw' atau 'keren banget'. Lily Potter yang dari dulu ingin diperlakukan seperti putri, mengucek-ucek matanya sendiri dan melihat cincin itu sampai meneteskan air liur.

Keluarga Malfoy? _No comment_. Yang penting anak mereka harus berhasil. Agak memalukan membuat kekacauan tidak elit di rumah Weasley, sebenarnya.

Rose mengangguk tanpa kata-kata. Scorpius langsung memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manisnya; pas, cantik, indah, menarik, apalagi yang bisa dikatakannya? Rose memang cocok dengan cincin itu. Scorpius mengembuskan napas lega.

Tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia memiliki Rose. Dia benar-benar memiliki Rose. Satu langkah lagi—jenjang pernikahan—dan mereka akan bersama untuk selamanya.

Scorpius dan Rose berdiri bersamaan, bibir mereka berpagutan mesra di hadapan semua orang yang ada di sana. Muka Ron memerah sampai ke telinga. Lalu mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat.

"_Thanks_…" Scorpius berbisik, memeluk Rose lebih erat seakan ingin meremukkan tulangnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan melamarmu hari ini."

"Tentu saja." Rose nyengir di balik pelukan Scorpius. "Aku kan sayang sama Scorpius."

Scorpius mengernyit tapi bertanya dengan iseng, "siapa itu Scorpius?"

.xOx.

**BONUS**

"Jadi," Ron memulai percakapan dengan napas memburu, dia tidak senang atas kejadian jatuhnya dia di hadapan para Malfoy. "Siapa yang menumpahkan air minum tadi?"

Al cengar-cengir, kemudian langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Padahal mereka sudah dewasa, tapi tingkah laku mereka memang … _well_, sulit diubah.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: K****alau ada yang mau liat detil cincinnya: ** www. markschneiderdesign sites/ default/ files/ images/ jewelry/ **(hilangkan spasi)**

**Oh yeah Happy Birthday for Belva Cordelya, ini untuk ulang tahunnya! XD (walaupun telat wekekek:p)**

**Yup jadi ini sekuel dari ketiga fanfiksi yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas (**Coffee, Execution, **dan** Tea**) Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan jadinya begini … ScoRose memang **_**pair**_** yang **_**sweet**_** sekali astaga saya nggak tahu harus ngomong apa tentang mereka /peyuksatusatu/**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Review? :D**


End file.
